shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronze Wolf
George Stevens was an agent of the United States Armed Forces and the former partner of Golden Knight. In 2013, both he and Casey went on a mission to either capture or eliminate a Black-Hand terrorist called Baron Jadus. During their final mission in Siberia, Casey was forced to abandon George in order to defeat Jadus, leaving him to die. However, George survived, forgiving Casey as he did the right thing in his eyes. Now going by the name of Simon Yan, he established a company called Bronze Elixirs, a front for a personal militia under his command, becoming the Bronze Wolf. In November 2018, Simon began distributing the Suppressant Pills across New Gemini, allowing meta-humans in the city to become human again. He also orchestrated an attack on the Icons Facility, kidnapping both Energy and Firebrand as the Bronze Wolf. Meanwhile, Simon revealed his true identity to his former partner Casey, hoping to sway him over to his side. That failed, forcing Simon to engage the Icons during their raid on one of his facilities. Witnessing the Icons allying with their old enemy Baron Jadus to stop him, Simon began working on Project Lance alongside his second-in-command Dr. Cade Harmon. Ultimately, he was once again confronted by the Icons in his headquarters, entering a showdown with both Casey and Jadus, resulting in his and Cade's downfall and incarceration at the hands of the Golden Knight. __TOC__ Biography Early Life George Stevens was born in Washington, D.C. on May 9, 1985. When he turned 19 after living a completely normal childhood, George decided to join the United States Armed Forces. Becoming a captain over the next few years, George then met Casey Smite, the two becoming partners and best friends ever since. Conflict with Baron Jadus In 2013, a powerful meta-human terrorist only known as the Baron launched an attack at the United States using the forces of the Black-Hand, an elusive and destructive terrorist organization. After Casey Smite built an armored suit all on his own and became the military vigilante called the Golden Knight, George joined him in his mission to either capture to kill the Baron. 's partner.]] The Baron would ultimately be discovered by George Stevens and Casey Smite. Entering a brief battle, both Casey and George were quickly overpowered by the Baron, as he swiftly escaped his hideout in Italy. The Baron retaliated, sending the Black-Hand's fiercest infiltrators, whom attempted to assassinate the President of the United States. The Golden Knight quickly managed to intervene, defeating the assassins. Managing to track down the Baron's whereabouts in a Black-Hand outpost in Russia, Siberia, Casey and George quickly returned to action, hunting down their new enemy. However, the two were ambushed as they reached their destination, which distracted the Golden Knight and leading George to rush into the outpost himself, despite Casey's protests. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse, as the Baron gave Casey an ultimatum; either stop his mad scheme to decimate several states of the United States using the Black-Hand's power once and for all, or rescue George from certain death, as the outpost he entered was rigged with several bombs. Casey, feeling he had no other choice, was forced to locate the Baron, abandoning his partner and leaving him to die. However, in truth, George managed to find a way out on his own. Realizing what Casey has done in order to save the United States and stop the Baron, George immediately forgave his best friend, deciding to take a new identity in order to become a better person like his now former partner, going by the name of Simon Yan. The Bronze Wolf Miracle Day Taking the name Simon Yan and returning to New Gemini 4 years after his presumed death, George at first sought of his former partner and best friend Casey Smite, but after witnessing the rise of these meta-humans in the city, he became alarmed as individuals with superhuman powers, much like his old enemy Baron Jadus, became increasingly known as more of them revealed themselves to the world. Establishing Bronze Elixirs not much after in an effort to take advantage of the situation, whilst also reducing what he deemed the "meta-human problem", George became aware of the existence of the Icons, a self-proclaimed superhero group which intended to keep New Gemini safe. George learned that the Golden Knight is a member of the team - his old partner made himself known, and thus 'Simon Yan' began his grand plan for the city and beyond, using Bronze Elixirs as a front for a personal militia of his own - whilst also constructed several Bronze Bots with advanced weaponry. George also built himself a durable suit of armor in resemblance to his old partner the Golden Knight. A year later, in November 2018, Bronze Elixirs introduced the Suppressant Pill, personally developed by Simon. The Pill enabled meta-humans all across New Gemini to revert back to their human form and get rid of their powers, allowing them to live normal lives again. This began a huge success all over the city, with the media praising's Simon's ability to reduce crime exponentially. At the same time, the media declared superheroes pointless, with groups such as the Icons and the Vindicators seemingly having no crime to deal with anymore. Simon was interviewed at City Hall by influential politician Richard John Victor, who praised Simon's success and questioned his opinion on the Icons. Simon simply replied that they've got exactly what they deserve, and that they can finally live out their lives. Meeting his former partner and best friend Casey Smite inside a café, Simon promptly introduced himself as he sat in front of Casey, coming to see how he's doing. Casey questioned his presence, as Simon stated he wants him to help his business. Ultimately, Simon revealed to Casey who he really was; George Stevens. Shocked and unwilling to accept this, Casey rushed out of the café, much to Simon's disappointment. Simon continued his plan, now as the Bronze Wolf himself, ordering his militia to infiltrate the Icons Facility after the Icons got drugged by Bronze Elixirs' Coma Pills during a buffer they held. Capturing heroes such as Energy, Firebrand and Etch, the Bronze Wolf greeted them inside an abandoned warehouse, seeking to find out the whereabouts of Casey Smite - the one who's currently investigating his operations. The Icons refused and went to attack him, but they were inside a meta-human dampening room which nullified their powers. The militia easily stunned the group while Simon began the next phase of his plan. Personality A man of courage, honor and valor, George Stevens was a noble and heroic United States Armed Forces Captain, known for being the partner and best friend of the Golden Knight, working together to stop the ruthless Baron Jadus in 2013. Never backing down from the mission, George was also reckless, notably when he barged into a bunker during his final mission in Siberia to stop Jadus, only discovering it to be rigged. Thanks to his intuitiveness and wit, he managed to escape the deathtrap, but not before realizing Casey Smite left his partner behind in order to defeat Jadus. However, instead of hating Casey for what he's done, George admired Casey even more, agreeing that he did the right thing by going after Jadus and ending his threat right then and there. Despite all of that, when George began going by the name of Simon Yan, he developed a more ruthless and calculative mindset, establishing Bronze Elixirs, a multi-purpose company which also serves as his personal militia. Becoming the Bronze Wolf, a title given to him by the media after he revealed himself to the public, George went to great lengths to achieve his goal of eliminating what he deemed to be the "meta-human problem", as the rise of superpowered beings in New Gemini, much like Baron Jadus, was something that almost disgusted George. His goal ultimately was to get rid of the Icons so he can reunite with Casey and work together to fix what he thinks are New Gemini's problems. Additionally, George greatly admired Casey's actions in the past while consistently having a kind and forgiving mindset, even in his Bronze Wolf alter-ego. Powers and Abilities Despite George not possessing any meta-human powers or abilities, he is well-equipped with a wide array of gadgets and weapons, utilizing a very durable suit of armor whenever he acts as his alter-ego, the Bronze Wolf. Armor Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Whenever acting as the Bronze Wolf, George's armored suit gives him superhuman strength, allowing him to fight the likes of notable superheroes such as Energy, Firebrand and the Golden Knight. He is capable of easily punching through steel, holding his foes by the throat and effortlessly hurling pieces of concrete over large distances. *'Superhuman Durability:' Wielding a very durable suit of armor as the Bronze Wolf, George possesses superhuman levels of durability whenever he's wearing the suit. The armor itself is bulletproof and resistant to energy and heat-based attacks, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with the likes of meta-humans. While physical impact-based attacks won't do much to the Bronze wolf Armor, piercing attacks have a better shot of actually penetrating the suit. *'Shock Gauntlets:' The Bronze Wolf is additionally armed with a pair of shock gauntlets, which add onto his armor's superhuman strength by allowing George to pummel his enemies and shocking them during battle, stunning and potentially incapacitating them with each blow. George uses this weapon to overpower his enemies, but this also requires a large amount of suit power. *'Wrist Blasters:' The Bronze Wolf is also equipped with energy-powered wrist blasters, allowing him to repeatedly fire bronze-hued plasma bolts at incredible speeds. This weapon's primary purpose to slow down and weaken his enemies from a distance. *'Electro-Bolas Launcher:' George's Bronze Wolf's armor also has a gauntlet compartment which allows him to launch an 'Electro-Bolas' at his opponent, shocking and immobilizing them with ease - at least as long as it hits and stays on the target without any interference. Abilities To be added. Weaknesses To be added. Equipment *'Bronze Wolf Armor:' George built himself a bulletproof golden, bronze and black colored suit of armor to use as his alter-ego, the Bronze Wolf. He made it sometime after the formation of the Icons. It is very durable, allowing him to sustain energy and heat-based attacks, as well as impact-based attacks. *'Bronze Rifle:' The nicknamed Bronze Rifle is one of the Bronze Wolf's signature weapons. It is a semi-automatic energy-based advanced rifle, inspired by the Golden Knight's Particle Blasters. Capable of firing bronze-hued energy bolts at his enemies, it can be extremely deadly at close-range, having the potential to stun or kill if enough power is applied onto the weapon. *'Energy Grenades:' George, as the Bronze Wolf, is also equipped with several technologically advanced energy grenades, which explode in a bright blue-light and are able to destroy it's surroundings with ease when thrown and activated. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Martial artists Category:Incarcerated